Battle Of The Dragons: Story Of Soleanna
by claws the tiger
Summary: Remembering Soleanna, Sonic and his dragon, Sapphire visit Soleanna. Elise meets Sonic and memories come flooding back to her. What Elise does not know, is that her father is a dragon rider as well as Sonic. After the emperor discovers Sonic and Sapphire a bloody battle occurs between humans and anthropomorphic animals. Mainly between the two dragon riders. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle Of The Dragons: Story Of Soleanna**

**Chapter One**

"You know, going to the sea-shore empire is dangerous for anthropomorphic animals. The emperor claims that anthropometrics killed his wife. I do not know if this true." A blue dragon named Sapphire said.

"I still want to go." A blue hedgehog named Sonic told the dragon. "I had a dream about their princess last night. Remember our times in Soleanna, Sapphire?"

"I remember you seemly to have a crush on the princess." Sapphire said.

Sonic blushed as Sapphire said that. He had forgotten how dragons could feel their riders' emotions. When Sonic blushed, Sapphire laughed.

"It appears that I was right." The dragon said, still laughing.

"It does not matter." Sonic said. "We are leaving tomorrow morning. End of discussion."

The night passed quicker then both of them though it would. They were awake all night, talking about Soleanna. Since it was no secret to Sapphire about Sonic and Elise, they mostly talked about the princess and her father, the emperor.

Within an hour of flight, Sonic and his dragon, Sapphire had reached their destination. Sonic headed into town alone and Sapphire stayed behind in the forest to prevent discovery.

Elise woke up startled. She had a dream involving her, a blue dragon and a blue hedgehog. She though that she was going crazy. She knew who the blue hedgehog was only because the hedgehog was a hero on many scales. Elise had dreamed about the world wide hero, Sonic the hedgehog but Elise had never met Sonic in person, even though she knew his name.

Elise got out of bed and got dressed. She headed downstairs to greet her father. Supposedly, her father had found a suitor for her, even though she wanted find one on her own.

Sonic was enjoying the walk he was on. The sun was shining and the day was not to hot nor too cold. Sapphire was probably hunting. Sonic had stopped at a chili dog stand and was now on his second chili dog.

While on his walk, Sonic stopped to look at the palace. Sapphire had told him what she though it looked like and it almost matched her description. He sat on the bench across the road, admiring the beauty of it.

Elise stopped on her way downstairs, she though that she forgot something even though she did not know what it was. When she got to her room, she looked out the window. There, sitting across the road was a blue hedgehog. Elise gasped. Was this Sonic the hedgehog? The one she saw in her dreams? Forgetting about her father, she ran outside. She would finally meet the legendary blue blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sonic saw the princess running towards him. His natural instinct usually would have been to either run of stand his ground and fight. But he did not, considering that this was the princess. Sonic stood up and waited for Elise to speak to him first.

"Sonic! You came back!" Elise said. She was overjoyed that Sonic the hedgehog had come back to Soleanna. "How is Sapphire?""

"She is doing great! Her wounds from the battle with Solaris have almost healed completely. Not even one scar on her. Dragons are truly amazing creatures." Sonic said.

Back in the castle the king wondered where his daughter was. She should have come down by now. The king stood up and left the dinning chambers. He went up to Elise's room to see if she had slept in. To his surprise she was not there. The king looked out the window. He nearly fainted when he saw Elise with a humanoid animal.

"WHAT?" The king roared, shaking the whole castle.

Before the maids could come up to see what was wrong, the king charged out the door of the castle. By then, the humanoid beast was gone. Elise was facing and smiling at the direction, which the beast had disappeared.

"Who was that?" The king asked, snapping Elise out of her trace.

"That was Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Father, I think he might be the one for me." Elise said.

"The one who has a dragon named Sapphire?" The king asked.

"Yes." Elise said.

The king thought for a minute, than calmly walked back into the castle. Elise wondered why her father walked back into the castle so calmly after he came out of the castle so angry.

The king headed towards the basement of the castle. For years he had kept a secret from his late and his daughter. He arrived at a large cage. A fire red dragon was located in the cage. The dragon uncoiled making itself appear larger then it was when was sleeping.

"Hector! It is been a while since you came down to see me. What is the matter?" The dragon said.

"Thorn, as you know my daughter in seventeen. I am aging and we all know that Elsie needs a suitor. She has found one, but he is a humanoid hedgehog. We know the grudge that I had against them ever since my wife died." The king said.

Thorn bared his fangs. "Who is he? I shall rip him apart." The red dragon said.

"His name is Sonic the hedgehog. He too has dragon. Her name is Sapphire."


End file.
